The present disclosure relates to a surface mounted electronic component and a board having the same.
Electronic components using ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with each of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.